Sam Winchester has Talent
by vonnie836
Summary: Just a little one shot that popped in my head after watching TV one night. Sam faces a totally new kind of hunt.


_Okay, so this popped into my head one night after watching TV. Its total crack an I didn't even want to write it, but maxandkiz told me I should. So here it is. I dedicate this story to you __Lisa; after all, it's your fault I wrote it._

**Supernatural does not belong to me. No offense is intended towards any of the talent shows on TV or the hosts or judges.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam Winchester was really worried. He told himself he really didn't need to, after all this was a routine hunt, nothing too it. It was Bobby, who had gotten them the gig. There had been several incidents in this big Chicago theater, all had happened at the same time of day, around 8 PM, on either the sixth or seventh day of each month. There had been no injuries, just an electrical outage that had lasted for about five minutes and a lot of smoke without any fire. It was clearly a spirit and the two had narrowed it down to two possible deaths in the long history of the theater.

Only one person had ever gotten a clear look at the spirit, who usually appeared in the middle of the smoke and she was of no use to them, as she had been an actress from Russia, who had been part of a guest theater group, who had long since returned to their country. So in order to find out which of the two dearly departed was the cause for the haunting, the boys had decided the needed to be on stage on both evenings.

What originally had seemed an impossible tasked had turned out to be easy, because on those particular days were the public auditions for "The Great American Talent Search". So it was decided that each of them would take a night to show off his 'talent'. After only a short moment of thinking, Dean had decided he would jam to one of his favorite AC/DC tunes. His voice was passable and he knew he could come up with some dance moves also. After all, he didn't really want to win the competition, just needed to be on stage around 8 PM.

For Sam it was much more difficult, as speaking Latin and talking smart wasn't really a talent that this contest was looking for. After a long discussion and many protests by Dean, it was finally decided Sam would use his mojo to expel a minor demon. In order to not having to restrain the woman, they would use an old incantation that would work for about half an hour, long enough to bring her in, onto the stage and deal with any delays that might come up.

So now he was standing here, his hands sweaty and his feet nervously stepping from side to side, waiting for the announcer guy, what was his name again? Nate Connor, yeah that was it, waiting for Nate Connor to introduce him. When his name, or at least the name he used today, was called, he almost missed it and Dean had to push him.

"Hey, Sam Matthias, that's you…"

The younger Winchester stumbled onto the stage, feeling even more uncomfortable with his buttoned up duster, when he saw the crowd staring at him. Making it to the center of the theater, he stopped by the microphone.

There was a short silence, then one of the judges, a middle aged guy with a British accent by the name of Peter Jonas asked, "So tell as a little about yourself."

Taking a deep breath, Sam started to speak, but was interrupted by the only female judge, a well preserved woman in her fifties, "Darling, the mic, it's to low for you, why don't you just pick it up, so that we can hear you." She gave him a big charming smile

Reaching down to take the darn thing out of it's holder, Sam tried again, "My name…ahem...my name is Sam Matthias, I'm from Minnesota,…I always liked magic tricks…" He stopped, unsure what else to say.

"So you are showing us a magic trick tonight?"

"Ahem…yeah, I guess." Seeing the look that both Peter and the third judge, Ben Goliath gave him, he would have liked to walk off the stage, but knew it was too late.

"Alright, so let's see if we can guess what you're doing." Ben said, making the young man even more uncomfortable.

So the lights went out and after a moment the spotlights fell on Sam and the demon, who was now standing in a devil's trap, dressed in a tight mini shirt and blouse.

The young hunter knew he would have to drop the duster now, something he really dreaded, but the costume he wore underneath had been Dean's idea and he had dared him for two month of laundry duty to show it off in front of everyone. So as the music started, they had chosen an eerie sounding piece, he dropped the duster, getting him the immediate attention of the audience.

The black long sleeved t-shirt he wore was skin tight, the right sleeve was slashed and hung down off his bicep, the left had multiple holes in the front and the back, his black jeans, just as tight were also torn in multiple places. The left leg ripped up almost to his groin, the right actually having a large piece of fabric hanging down from knee heights, leaving a hole down the front of his thigh.

Stepping forward, Sam slowly lifted his arm to shoulder heights then pointed his palm toward the demon. Concentrating on the dark creature inside, he started to feel it loose hold of its host, when a loud buzzing noise made him loose his focus and the entity slipped back into place.

Taking a deep breath, he tried again, this time almost getting the demon to exit, when another buzzer made him slip again. Sam shook his head and started over. At last he succeeded. Black smoke started to escape out of the mouth of the writhing woman, slowly making its way towards the floor and finally disappearing into it.

As the music stopped and the light came back on, there was a moment of complete silence in the room, until the audience burst out into loud cheers and applause. Even the judges started to join in. In an instant Dean was on stage, leading the confused young woman, who had been host to the hellish creature, away.

When the theater started to quiet down, Ben Goliath let loose his own enthusiasm, "Wow, I have to say that was just unbelievable. What a magic act, you really got it all down, even the bloody nose. How did you do that, make your nose bleed on demand?"

Only now did the youngest Winchester feel the moisture trickle from his nose. Using his index finger and thumb to staunch the flow, he suddenly saw a hand holding several tissues out at him. Taking them, he wiped the blood away then gave Nate Connor a grateful smile.

"This was sure a great act," Nate praised, "even Ben, who buzzed you thought so. How about you Peter, you hit the buzzer first?"

There was a smirk on the smooth Brit's face, for a split second reminding Sam of an older version of his brother, "I have to say I'm impressed. I didn't expect anything, especially with the kind of outfit you're wearing, but you really surprised me. I've never seen anything like it."

"How about you Miss Sabrina?" Nate turned to the female judge.

"Well, I loved the act, but I have to disagree with Peter about the outfit. I think it was the best part of the show. You sure are the whole package." She gave Sam a big smile, making the young man squirm slightly, as he felt the heat rise in his face.

"Guys look at this," Sabrina continued, "I haven't seen someone, who looks like you blush in like forever."

She stood up and slowly made her way up the stage steps toward Sam. Reaching out she touched his pecks then appreciatively let her hand slide downwards. Her smile got even bigger as the young man tried to move away.

"You are sure hard as steel, "she said, her hand patting his stomach but letting her eyes glide much lower.

If possible Sam's face turned even redder. "You sure are adorable; I could just eat you up." Sabrina Simpson gave him a suggestive smile, "Or I could just take you home."

Not knowing where to look or if he even should breathe as she now let both of her hands slide up, pressing her body against his, he stumbled backwards, loosing his balance and starting to fall.

SN SN SN SN SN

"Sammy…"

The voice piercing through the darkness was clearly the one of his brother. Turning over, he tried to escape back into the silence of sleep, but now felt a hand on his shoulder and gently shake him.

"Sammy, come on, wakey, wakey." Dean smirked as he looked down at his brother, "This must have been one hell of a dream, if you blush while sleeping."

The younger man shot up, his hazel orbs staring at Dean in surprise and confusion.

"What…I…"

"You fell asleep, while we were watching TV remember?" His brother smirked, "I don't know what you were dreaming about, but you sure kept moving around and then you blushed. Even mumbled something about a hot costume."

The smirk on Dean's face got even wider as he suddenly understood, "We were watching that talent show and Sabrina Simpson was talking kinda dirty to one of the contestants. You had a dream about that, didn't you?"

He laughed, when he saw his brother's face once again change colors to red.

"Bingo, I'm right, aren't I? Don't deny it. You dreamt Sabrina talked dirty to you."

Jumping up, Sam made his way to the bathroom, trying to escape his brother's taunts, but

Dean's hand held him back.

"It's alright, nothing to be embarrassed about. We all have our little fantasies." He gave his little brother an encouraging pat on the arm, then said, "But it's still fun to think you actually had a dream about auditioning for a talent show. What did you do, try to prove you are the best off key emo singer?" Dean chuckled.

Sam's face twitched, unable to come up with an appropriate comeback, he shrugged off Dean's hand and moved into the bathroom, locking the door behind. Leaning against the door, a smile appeared on his face. He knew a new prank war was the only thing that would let his brother forget about what just happened and he knew exactly what he had to do to win this one. Taking a deep breath, he unlocked and opened the door thinking, 'Bring it on Dean, I'm ready for it.'

FIN

_Okay, so I've never done this kind of story and I'm really nervous. Let me know what you think, even if you didn't like it, but please be gently. Hugs, Vonnie_


End file.
